


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

by saintjimmyoh



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjimmyoh/pseuds/saintjimmyoh
Summary: Yuu decides to confess her feelings in the only way she knows how.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

Yuu had been planning this for a while.

She was sitting on her bed in her room, staring down the keyboard she kept next to her desk. Beside her, Ayumu and Setsuna were huddled together in comfortable silence as they watched an idol concert on Setsuna’s phone. Every so often Setsuna would quietly point something out to Ayumu, who would nod in appreciation.

They had been doing these kind of evenings for a while now, ever since the day the school idol club had restarted. It had started as a way to help each other with homework once a week, but over time it had blossomed into twice or even three times a week as they found each other's company more and more enjoyable. It wasn’t always study sessions either, as they wound up heading out on weekend days together sometimes too. Setsuna had slowly opened up to them more about her nerdy tendencies with anime and manga, and eventually they’d started hanging out to watch Setsuna’s favourites.

It was a night a few weeks ago when Yuu came to the realisation she loved them both.

Deep down, Yuu always knew she held strong feelings for Ayumu. They were childhood friends, and had always been there for each other. Seeing Ayumu on stage for the first time at the school idol festival, looking so radiant as she sang, made it finally click into place for Yuu that she didn’t want to let her go. It was a slow, comforting kind of love that Yuu cherished with all of her being.

If her love for Ayumu was comforting, then her love for Setsuna was intoxicating.

The moment she saw Setsuna on stage that day all those months ago, something sparked inside of her, and she couldn’t get enough. Learning how Setsuna the idol and Sestuna the person were different was exciting, and she loved each and every facet of who Setsuna was.

That’s why what she was about to do now scared her to no end.

Yuu stood up from the bed, padding slowly to the keyboard. Behind her, Ayumu looked up from the phone screen to regard her curiously.

“Did you think of something for a song?”

Yuu chuckled quietly to herself, more out of nerves than anything. “Not quite, Ayu…”

That got Setsuna’s attention as she paused the video, stretching slightly. “Then, more practice? You practiced earlier though, didn’t you?”

“I did, but…” Yuu paused as she sat at the keyboard, stretching her arms to let her fingers sit on the keys. “I wanted to play something for you both.”

“Ooh, our very own private concert with Yuu-chan!” cheered Ayumu. “I feel so lucky…”

“If Yuu-chan wants to play this for us, it must be important,” mused Setsuna as she sat up straighter. “We’re ready whenever you are...”

Yuu nodded, then set her fingers. She took a deep breath, and then began to [play.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npwHNcGqueE) The chords, slow and searching, drifted from the keyboard’s speakers with a simple melody over the top, and then Yuu began to sing.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in  
_ _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
_ _If I can't help falling in love with you_

Yuu’s heart was going a mile a minute as she played, but she continued on. She needed to show how she felt, and redoubled her efforts into singing as she played. It wasn’t something she was used to, but if it was for these girls, she could take on the world.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
_ _Darlings so it goes some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too  
_ _For I can't help falling in love with you_

By this point, Yuu was losing herself to the music as she continued. She was struggling to keep her composure, but she was determined to finish what she’d started.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
_ _Darlings so it goes some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you  
_ _Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you…_

The final note rang out, and slowly, Yuu removed her fingers from the keyboard. She turned to face the other two in the room, eyes closed. “You two mean the world to me. I’m so happy we get to spend this time together...” Yuu paused, smiling. “Thank you for helping me follow my dreams. I love you two so much...”

Silence fell over the room, briefly, and then…

“Yuu-chan, that’s not fair.”

Yuu found herself opening her eyes in shock to look at Ayumu staring down at Yuu’s bed, expression unreadable. A quick glance to Setsuna showed that she had also been taken off guard by Ayumu’s outburst, looking at her with concern for her friend in her eyes. Panic began racing through Yuu’s mind. Did she mess up?

“I wanted to be the one to confess to you both first.”

“Wait, what?” Yuu could hardly believe her ears as she heard a soft gasp from Setsuna.

Ayumu looked up at Yuu, tears in her eyes but a big smile on her face. “You heard me, dummy Yuu-chan. I had it all planned out and everything!” Relief coursed through Yuu as a laugh escaped her, causing Ayumu to pout. “It’s not funny, Yuu-chan!”

“I know, it’s just, you had me worried there Ayu...”

Beside Ayumu, Setsuna had seemed to have completely gone red. “Wait, hold on, help me understand this. You,” she said pointing to Yuu, “just played that as a confession?”

Yuu nodded, scratching her neck in embarrassment. “I thought it was a good idea…”

If it was possible, Setsuna went even redder. “I, uh… this is a lot…”

Ayumu reached out and took one of Setsuna’s hands into her own, squeezing it gently. “It is. I’m not quite sure when I fell for you both, but it feels right...”

Yuu climbed onto the bed, taking Setsuna’s other hand in her own. “You don’t have to say anything right now,” she said softly as she began to stroke her thumb over Setsuna’s knuckles encouragingly. “It’s enough for me that you both know I feel…”

They stayed like that for a few moments, and then before anyone knew it, Setsuna pulled them both in and placed kisses on their cheeks. Ayumu’s cheeks flushed a bright pink, and for the second time that night, Yuu could only look on in shock.

“I think that’s enough of an answer, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been... *checks notes* ...two years to the day since I've posted here.
> 
> Oops?
> 
> Anyway, about this work. I was listening to [this version of Can't Help Falling In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0WTFfZqjz0) by Boyce Avenue last night when I couldn't sleep. I suddenly thought to myself "Wouldn't it be cute if Yuu confessed to someone by singing this?" And then I thought about it some more, and decided that Yuu could sing this to _two_ special someones, as a special treat.
> 
> I really like Yuu/Setsuna/Ayumu as a relationship dynamic! (Oh shocker, I've fallen for yet another OT3!) I think they're super cute together, and seeing them hanging out together in the anime during that episode with Karin is what I think sealed it for me. 
> 
> I should probably say that I was inspired in part by [Ryqoshay's Tri-Arame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643132/chapters/67819091) series of fics, which are top-tier. Please check them out, because they are _"bellissimo!"_ as a certain blonde member of Aqours might say.
> 
> I think that's everything. Comments are actively encouraged, I'm looking forward to hearing what you all thought of this. Happy Holidays!


End file.
